1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a novel educational kit which combines a unitized regenerative fuel cell with a demonstration platform to illustrate the principals of fuel cell use and application.
2. Background
A fuel cell education kit provides valuable exposure to the principals of fuel cell generated electricity to children. Teaching familiarity with, and the benefits of, safe alternative power systems at a young age will provide an on-ramp for youngsters into the future consumer use and industrial development of fuel cell technologies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel fuel cell educational kit.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel wind-up fuel cell powered educational kit.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel solar-cell charged fuel cell powered educational kit.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel wind charged fuel cell educational kit.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel A/C current charged fuel cell educational kit.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel battery charged fuel cell educational kit.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel fuel cell educational kit with a pressure activated charging switch rely.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel fuel cell educational kit with a burst disk safety device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel fuel cell educational kit with a pressure sensitive internal monitor to limit charging to a predetermined psi.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel fuel cell educational kit with a pressure resistant casing to both pressurize the catalyzing event and prevent escaper of the gases produced thereby.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel fuel Cell educational kit with safety case features to allow for reasonable classroom accidents and drops.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to configuration, and method of operation, and the advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following descriptions taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.